Switzerland v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Switzerland v Costa Rica was a match which took place at the Nizhny Novgorod Stadium on Wednesday 27 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Granit Xhaka, Xherdan Shaqiri and Stephan Lichtsteiner are available for Switzerland after avoiding bans for a 'double-headed eagle gesture' during their crucial victory over Serbia. The trio were instead fined by Fifa for "unsporting behaviour" following their controversial celebrations. Costa Rica saw their resistance broken in the 91st minute in a 2-0 defeat against Brazil last time out. Oscar Ramirez' side are yet to earn a point or score in Group E. Switzerland took a huge step towards securing last-16 qualification courtesy of Shaqiri's 90th-minute winner against Serbia, leaving Vladimir Petkovic's side only requiring one point from their final match to progress. Largely outplayed by their opponents in the first-half, the Swiss rallied as Xhaka's powerful strike cancelled out Aleksandar Mitrovic's opener to set up a thrilling finish. However, in the days since that win in Kaliningrad the team have been made to sweat over Fifa's verdict on whether Xhaka, Shaqiri and Lichtsteiner would receive two-match bans. With that threat lifted, focus returns to qualifying from, or potentially winning, Group E. Costa Rica were the surprise package in Brazil four years ago, reaching the quarter-finals, but have fallen short in Russia and are unable to qualify, A narrow opening defeat to Serbia, followed by two injury-time goals for Brazil last time out have left Los Ticos playing for pride in Nizhny Novgorod. Having only once failed to take a point in three group games at a World Cup in 2006, the Costa Ricans could have a big say in who progresses from Group E. Head to head Switzerland and Costa Rica will be meeting for the third time and for the first time at a major tournament. Both nations have recorded one win each; Switzerland defeated Costa Rica 2-0 in 2006, before Costa Rica recorded a 1-0 victory in 2010. Match Switzerland set up a World Cup last-16 tie with Sweden after a draw with Costa Rica that featured a bizarre late penalty drama. Vladimir Petkovic's side kicked off needing just a point from their final Group E game to reach the knockout stages for the third time in four tournaments - but Serbia's 2-0 defeat by Brazil meant they would have gone through even with a defeat. The Swiss, though, had to settle for second place in their group and just a point - despite substitute Josip Drmic putting them 2-1 ahead in the 88th minute. Costa Rica, already eliminated, equalised in injury time, as Bryan Ruiz's penalty hit the bar and then bounced in off Swiss goalkeeper Yann Sommer's head for an own goal. Switzerland had taken a first-half lead through Blerim Dzemaili, despite a bright start from Costa Rica, but Kendall Waston headed Los Ticos level 10 minutes into the second half from Joel Campbell's corner. Shortly after Drmic scored, Costa Rica were awarded a penalty - only for the decision to be overturned by the video assistant referee system for an offside. Campbell was then brought down in the box, with the penalty decision standing this time, allowing Costa Rica to equalise. Group E winners Brazil will now face Mexico, after 2014 champions Germany failed to progress from the group stage for the first time since 1938. Despite the controversy surrounding the 'double-headed eagle' gestures made in their victory over Serbia last time out, key figures Granit Xhaka, Xherdan Shaqiri and captain Stephan Lichtsteiner were all available for Switzerland. The trio avoided bans from Fifa this week, instead receiving fines for unsporting behaviour after making the gesture, which symbolises the Albanian flag. It was Lichtsteiner's cross into the box after 31 minutes that allowed Dzemaili to provide the Swiss with the breakthrough they needed - striking powerfully beyond Keylor Navas in the Costa Rican goal. Shaqiri too looked lively from the start as he tested the Costa Rican defence but the Swiss largely rode their luck early on as Daniel Colindres struck the underside of the crossbar. Costa Rica offered warning signs that, despite having nothing to play for, they would not roll over, and their leveller made Petkovic's side nervy. Because of Brazil's superior goal difference, Drmic's calm, side-footed finish beyond Navas would still not have been enough for Switzerland to top the group. With Petkovic's side seemingly happy enough just to progress, the late leveller will likely not affect their outlook heading into the knockout stages. Indeed, Switzerland, who reached the last 16 in Brazil four years ago, have now lost just once in their past 25 matches and finished a World Cup group unbeaten for the first time since the 2006. Having achieved their best-ever World Cup result four years ago by reaching the quarter-finals, Costa Rica had failed to register a point or goal going into their final game of the tournament. Having lost 1-0 to Serbia in their opening match, then conceded two injury-time goals to Brazil, Los Ticos threatened to come up short again in Nizhny Novgorod as they were punished for failing to convert a host of early chances. Despite falling behind, Oscar Ramirez's side returned after the break with the same energy they began the game and were rewarded with their first goal in 424 minutes of play at the World Cup, as Waston scored. Aware of the opposition's situation in the group, Costa Rica continued to harry Switzerland and set up a dramatic end fitting of their valiant though largely unrewarded efforts in Russia. Despite conceding late on, Ramirez's men - determined not to finish empty-handed - took their final opportunity from the spot though it was not enough to lift them from the foot of the table. Details Drmić |goals2 = Kendall Waston Sommer |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance = 43,319 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final Group E Table |w=2 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=5 |ga=4|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=4|eliminated=y}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=2 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Switzerland !width=70|Costa Rica |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |13||14 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |3||6 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |62%||38% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |6||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |9||14 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group E External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches